Fullmetal Dare!:Insanity
by o0IzumiSensei0o
Summary: This is Part 2 of Fullmetal Dare! If you thought it couldn't get any worse then you thought wrong. Rated M for strong language.


Fullmetal Dare: Insanity

Me: After days of thinking and reading your reviews I have finally decided to write to

Write a part 2 of Fullmetal Dare.

Ed: What the fuck?

Me: Stop Acting like your so surprised. You knew this would happen eventually

Edo-kun.

Ed: Have you no soul?

Me: *Laughing* you tell me bean sprout.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN GET LOST IN SHAG

CARPETING!

Me: Oh Edo-kun remember the last time you pissed me off?

Ed: *shivering*(stares at Roy, Envy, and Wrath waiting in a corner)

Me: Yeah that's what I thought. Now, be a good little bean sprout and do what I say.

Begin the disclaimer!

Ed: o0IzumiSensei0o does not own Fullmetal Alchemist and should be arrested for

Edward abuse!

Me: Damn you midget! Wrath hold him down! Roy and Envy beat the fuck out of him!

Ed:…. (processing)… HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIT!

Me: Enjoy the story!J

Roy: Yo chibi, do you want to play Dare the Truth again?

Ed:…. Colonel Bastard…. What happened the last time we did that?

Roy: You almost got your head ripped off by 'Psycho Man Nun'( Scar) and…. I rapped

Al.

Ed: Yes… that's true.

Roy: Well other then that I can't remember…. I was high as hell.

Ed: Hell's not high, it's low.

Roy: Shut up bitch, I know what I'm talking about!

Envy: Hey you bastards! Give me my fucking sharpies!

Roy: NOOOOO! You can't have my precious! *hisses*

Envy: I dare you to give them to me!

Roy: Okay. (hands over sharpies)

Envy:….. That was easier then I thought.

Wrath: What's go' in on my bitches!

Envy: What's up with you?

Wrath: I found a whole bunch of pretty colored pens under your bed and they smelled

good.

Ed: You had a second stash of sharpies and didn't tell us!

Envy: Wrath, what the hell! Sharpies kill brain cells!

Ed: He had no brain cells to begin with! For all we know, he could be normal.

Roy:…. He has a point.

Envy: Oh yeah, like you know.

Roy: Shut up bitch!

Ed: Believe in your self!

Envy:….yeah…I will… (stares off into space)

Wrath: Can we play fuck the truth?

Envy: How the hell did you get 'Fuck the Truth' out of 'Truth or Dare'?

Wrath: Oops! I meant Fuck or Dare.

Envy: Son of a Bitch!

Wrath: Who are we talking about?

Envy:…..

Ed: Well I guess we could play. We have nothing better to do.

Roy: We could rape your little brother.

Ed: That's true.

Wrath: Yay, let's rape Al!

Ed: Who said you were aloud to rape him?

Wrath:… what are we talking about?

Roy: Well we can't play the 'Truth Dare' without sharpies.

Envy: What the hell is wrong with you people! It's called 'TRUTH OR DARE'!

Wrath, Ed, &Roy:…Hand over the sharpies, or die!

Envy: No way in hell!

Roy: Shut up bitch!

Wrath: B-but you-you said-

Ed: Believe in yourself!

Wrath:….Yeah…I will…(stares off into space)

(Once again high and out of their minds)

Ed: Wrath….your hair is s-sooooooooooooooo soft.

Roy: Y-yeah. H-how'd you do that?

Wrath: I need an adult!

Envy: I-I love ya chibi!

Ed, Wrath, Roy: …...

Roy: AND SO THE DAY WAS SAVED, THANKS TO THE ALCHEMIST PUFF

GUYS.

Everyone:…

Roy: D-did y-you ever get that shit head who raped you at the gate?

Ed: No….. but I did do the thing you told me with Barney the Dinosaur.

Roy: How'd it go?

Ed: Not a pretty picture Colonel Bastard.

Envy: I-I-I-I love you guys!

Wrath: Envy, could you be my bitch?

Envy: N-no

Wrath: cooommmeee oooon!

Roy: shut up bitch!

Wrath: I don't wanna!

Roy: then I'll throw a candy cane at you! (pathetically throws candy cane) Ngh!

Ed: Believe in yourself!

Roy:… Yeah… I will…(stares off into space)

Fury: This all seems very familiar.

Havoc: Didn't I kill you?

Fury: (Glares at Havoc)…..

Ed: AAAAH, Zombie! (Transmutes auto-mail into gun) I will survive!

Fury: Wait, Ed I'm not-

Ed: (goes all "Left 4 Dead" on Fury) don't make me take out my pipe bomb!

Fury: (dies)

Roy: Holy shit!

Ed: (out of breath) I-it's over. Your kind will no longer roam the Earth! (Dramatic Music)

Riza: Are you guys high again?

Roy: Shut up bitch.

Winry: Hey what are we even here for?

Wrath: We are playing Fuck or Dare!

Envy: Yeah, and I get to start!

Izumi: Why the hell do you get to start!

Envy: Because!

Izumi: (kills Envy)

Envy: (comes back to life)

Ed: ZOMBIE!( throws pipe bomb)

Envy: (Dies again)

Ed: Victory For human kind!

Envy: (come back to life) Fine I dare Edward to shave Scar's head!

Ed: Yay!

(Some where in a refugee camp)

Ed: Yo Scar, heads up! (transmutes auto-mail into razor)

Scar: What the hell!

Ed: (Shaves Scar's head)

Scar: Ishbala shall punish you!

Izumi: Why are they always putting you against Scar?

Ed: (on the floor covered in blood) I can see Mom at the end of a bright tunnel.

ROSEBUD!

Al: Since I went last, last time, can I go?

Roy: Yeah sure, whatever.

Al: I dare Ed to give me a kitty!

Ed: I told you, no way in fuck!

Al: But-

Roy: Shut up bitch. You heard him!

Al: But-

Ed: Believe in yourself!

Al:…yeah…I will…(stares off into space)

Izumi: I'm going next. I dare Wrath to kill Colonel Bastard.

Wrath: Okay, no problem! (kills Roy)

Havoc: NOOOOOOOO! Why God, why? He was only a man with s dream. A pervy

Dream, but a dream!

Izumi: Miniskirts don't belong on women in the military. Not that I care but-

Havoc: (dramatic scene) Dream murderer!

Ed: Havoc snap out of it!:

Havoc: Have you no soul!

Izumi: Shut the fuck up!

Ed: Believe in yourself!

Havoc:…yeah….I will…(stares off into space).

Wrath: My turn! I dare Ed to give me his body!

Ed: Objection!

Envy: Over ruled!

Ed: The reason I can't is because I have a flesh eating disease and it will fuck you up!

Wrath: Damn!

Winry: can I go?

Ed: Shut up Winry!

Winry: (Chucks wrench at Ed) I dare Izumi to shop throwing up for one whole day!

Izumi: What the Fuck-*Bleh*

Ed: Epic Failure!

Havoc: It's fuckin karma!

Izumi: (Kills Havoc)

Ed: believe in yourself!

Izumi: Damn it Ed! What did I say about saying that!

Al: Well brother, I guess we better take off.

Ed: Yeah. Wait, do you hear that?

Al: No:

Ed: Oh shit their coming for me and I'm out of ammo!

Al: Wha-?

(huge swarm of zombies come out of no were)

Ed: Damn it. I'm out of pipe bombs!

Al: Brother?

Ed: Come on you fucked up bastards! You'll never take me alive!

(Roy, Havoc and Fury arise from the hord)

Roy: Must… kill… chibi.

Ed: Oh hell no!

-fin


End file.
